Carlos' Nightmares
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: After Carlos watches a few horror movies, he couldn't take it. Logan has to step up and comfort a Carlos thats having nightmares. a bad nightmare, at that. Fluff! Cargan fic.  Name changed from Big Time Nightmare


**Author's Note: This is the first of many, MANY Cargan fics. (With the occasional Kenlos) So! here we go :3 **

**(Minor slash, no smex.)**

James walked through the door with a bag of movies. "Everyone ready for horror movie marathon?" He said with an evil grin.

"Yeah!" the group waiting anxiously on the couch yelled.

It was one day after Halloween, and everywhere there were sells, namely video stores. James took out the first one, Friday the 13th. (The remake.)

The group watched it nervously, most nervous though, had to be Carlos. He never took horrors well. But since Logan, his boyfriend, would be there, he'd watch it. He'd jump off a cliff if Logan did. He loved him to no end.

At the climax of the movie, Carlos was alright, which was odd, usually he was yelling his head off. "Pass the popcorn Kend-" started Logan, who was cut off by James screaming.

"So, you broke before Carlos, James." Said Kendall, smirking.

"Shh!" hissed Carlos, which was odd, he didn't want to watch it that much.

After that movie ended, Kendall got up. "Next." he said, picking up Final Destination 3.

"Uh, Kendall.." Said Logan, jerking his head at both James and Carlos, who were both shaking already. "They said they'd watch the movies." Said Kendall already switching the dvds.

Logan knew he should have pressed Kendall harder to stop. Carlos was already wearing his signiture helmet, pressing tightly into Logan's side, and clenching his arm. The usual energetic boy was now quiet as a mouse.

After the third death had happened, Carlos' face was flushed. He was pale as a ghost, which was sayig something for the extremely tan boy. Logan couldn't take it. "Me and Carlos are going to bed." He said, coaxing Carlos' arm.

Carlos sighed when he heard this. He quickly got up and ran to their room, leaving Logan in the dust. "Night guys." Said the pale boy, grabbing a bag off the counter.

Logan went into their room, and Carlos was already in pajamas. He was in his bed, his body turned toward the wall. "Carlos." Said Logan, sitting down beside him. Carlos sat up and looked at his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Carlos hummed. Logan held out the bag he got off the counter. "I picked these up at a sale." He said through a blush.

Confused, Carlos opened the bag to find about 20 small bags of Fruit Smackers. His favorite. Carlos threw his arms around Logan's neck. "Thank you!" he yelled, kissing his cheek and resting his head on his shoulder.

Carlos sat the bag beside his bed. He didnt want any now. Thats what Logan feared the most. He bought them to calm Carlos down after the movies. It didnt work.

After Logan got off his bed and got in his own pajamas, he went to bed. Carlos turned off the only lamp on the nightstand that illuminated the room, and followed Logan's actions.

At about 11:42, half an hour after he'd gone to bed, he woke up. He sat up quickly, looking around the room. Sweat was rolling down his face and back. He had a nightmare. It was just a small one, but still, it was bad. Kendall and James hated Logan and Carlos dating. So they left. Forever.

Carlos always had nightmares after horror movies, but that never stopped him. He didnt want to chicken out. Logan didn't find horror movies all that scary, so Carlos had to man up, which didnt work to well.

Carlos laid back down after looking at the peacefull sleeping for of Logan, smiling as he heard him mumble something about math.

At 12:57, he woke up again. This nightmare was worse then the last. Instead of just snakes, this time the house was burning. Everyone got out. Except Logan. He fought back the urge to yell out. He wiped the tears away, and bit his lip. _"last nightmare. last nightmare," _he thought to himself. "_last ni-"_ and he was out like a light.

He was wrong. That _wasn't _the last nightmare. This time he yelled. Logan shot up and looked over. "Carlos!" he gasped. He jumped out of bed and sat beside him. "Are you alright?" asked Logan in a soothing tone. Carlos was crying.

Carlos hugged Logan and buried his head into the pale boy's chest, sobbing. Logan just rubbed his back. "Shh.. Shh.. I'm here." he whispered.

Carlos pulled back for a moment to move up a little on Logan, this time buryig himself into Logan's shoulder. He was sobbing just as loud as when he started.

"What happened?" asked Logan in a small voice. Carlos managed to choke out a response; "N-nightm-mare.."

Logan's heart almost broke into pieces. He knew. He _knew_ this would happen. He was so stupid. Logan layed Carlos down onto the pillow and laid beside him, only to be met by Carlos' arms again.

"Mind if I sleep here tonight?" Asked Logan, kissing Carlos' forehead. Carlos wasnt ready to speak again. All he did was shake his head, hugging him closer.

Logan wiped away a tear rolling down Carlos' cheek. "Alright, come here." He said, hugging the Latino impossibly closer, humming slightly to try and calm Carlos down.

Carlos finally _did _calm down. The Latino pulled away from Logan and saw he was asleep. Carlos leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Logan's eyes opened slightly. "H-huh?" He said, rubbing his eyes. Carlos just hugged him tighter.

"Thank you. Thank you for staying with me through the night. And thank you for watching the movies with me" Said Carlos, looking over at Logan's bookshelf.

Logan smiled, crashed their lips together, rolled Carlos over and got on top of him. "It was nothing." He finished. getting off of Carlos and putting a foot on the floor.

Carlos followed him to his bed. "Where are you going?" The Latino asked.

"Back to my bed, it is saturday, we can sleep in." Said Logan, lying down.

Carlos shot him the saddest face, poking out his bottom lip. "But.." Said Carlos.

Logan didnt get _on_ his bed, he got _beside_ it, pulling it out a little. "What are you.." said Carlos, looking at Logan.

"The sleeping together in a single bed is horrible." Said Logan, getting behind the bed and pushing it as much as he could.

Carlos' frown turned into a smile. "Really?" he asked, jumping over the bed and helping Logan.

Logan just nodded, huffing trying to push the bed out more. His small arms didnt do very much. After the bed was decently in the middle, they moved everything between his and Carlos bed.

Carlos quickly got his bed pulled out and got behind it, pushing it out quickly. He didn't even need Logan's help. He needed to sleep with him some more. Now.

As soon as the beds touched, Carlos jumped into the bed and patted beside him. "Logie. Now." He said. No. He _demanded._

Logan just smiled at the Latino, he really had his mind off the horrors. He sat down beside him, where Carlos threw his arms back around Logan, burying his head into the pale boy's shoulder. It was odd, usually Carlos was so energetic, and loud. But when they were in bed, he wanted nothing more then to cuddle and stay quiet through the entire night. (unless they're doing more then sleeping.)

He woke up and found Logan in the same position as when he went to sleep. Carlos brought up his hand and brushed a single strand out of the way from the pale boy's eyes.

"I love you." Carlos muttered. "And same too you." Said Logan, his eyes still closed. Carlos slightly jumped.

Logan opened his eyes and looked at Carlos, who was fine now. Logan sat up, and asked. "What was your nightmare, anyway?"

Carlos sat up, just to look down at his lap. "Well.." He started, "Y-you left me.. for James.." He said, sighing.

Logan through his hands around the Latino. "That'd never happen, Carlos.." He said, resting his head on Carlos' forehead.

When he finally pulled off he got off their bed, just to lean down and kiss Carlos. "I love you." The pale boy muttered. "Same to you." Said Carlos, licking his lips that were forming a smile.

"Nice bed head, by the way." Said Logan, ruffling his hair more.

"Nice ass." Said Carlos, grabbing Logan's rear while he had his hand in his haid, and pulled him back to him.

_**Fin. (horrible time, huh? o-o)**_

**Sorry about the movies o.o Not trying to product place, but they are the only one that I can think of off the top of my head ._. ...**

**Sigh. I love this fic. Everything to the part where they move their beds together ._. it seems wierd to me :x sorreh. The reason I put the cliff hanger ending is because its fun to let the audience make their own o-o.. (By~ the way~~~ this should be my last fluff story for awhile :3 nothing but smex and sweat next time.. and the sweat isnt from excersing/dreaming, if you know what i mean :3!) **


End file.
